I'll Be Your Someone
by Raven3357
Summary: Mara Jaffray. Nerdy. Pretty to few, ugly to most. Ignored by her friends who she had learned not to trust. One day, Mara had enough. Enough of the bullying, enough of the rejection from her 'friends'. Who will be there to help her through hard times? *Jara*


**A/N: Hey, y'all how you doing? Yes, this another story, more of a one-shot, and I haven't updated my other story in a while...sorry, I'm busy busy busy! Anyway, for this one-shot, it's more of an angsty type of one, to me, they're easier to write cuz it's not straight forward romance and because I'm a much darker person than cheerful. I actually based this on something that actually happened to me at school, except I changed the characters, of course, and I don't have a friend like Jerome :(**

**Without further ado, I present to you, "I'll Be Your Someone" :)**

* * *

Mara glared angrily at the computer screen. Her 'friends' neglecting her, rejecting her and pretending she didn't exist. Mara was used to it, of course. She had always been bullied because she was a 'nerd' and had no social life but she wasn't expecting this to come from her friends. Patricia, Joy, Amber, girls she had known for half her life were now refusing to acknowledge her presence, even it it wasn't deliberate, it sure felt like it.

And there was Fabian too. Although he and Mara weren't very close, she could always talk to him about things. Since Nina came, things hadn't been the same.

Mara knew it wasn't Nina's fault and she felt blame for aiming all points of a spear at her but Mara did have to admit the problems started when Nina arrived.

Mara pushed that thought away. No, there would be no chiding, Nina was nice, and even though Mara was unhappy, she will not take out on others.

Mara stared at the computer, as if glaring at it hard enough would make it burst into flames. She typed up her assignment rapidly and extremely hard, as if the keys were burning hot like a fire place. Soon enough, Mara was typing too fast for her own brain to catch up with and her fingers simply started banging down on the keyboard.

Her eyes burned with unshed tears, but those tears were threatening to spill. The computer screen was filled with gibberish from her fingers slamming on the keyboard, the screen bright and burning into her tear filled eyes and her cheeks were surely flushed.

Mara gave a shuddering sigh and let the waterworks burst. Tears streamed down her face in rivers and her hands instinctively flew to her eyes to wipe them.

"You do know that if you keep rubbing them, they're not going to get better? Worse, in fact, with an add on of infection," a voice piped into the silence.

Mara stopped rubbing her eyes when she heard the voice.

"Not today, Jerome, please, I'm in a bad enough mood already and I don't need you to make me feel worse," Mara sniffled back, digging around her bag for tissues.

"Oh come on, Mara, do you think I like annoying you all the time? Give me some credit, alright, I did help you with your Blogger of the Year articles and stuff like that," Jerome scoffed, walking to the computer next to Mara and pulled out a chair. He turned it around so his body faced the back of the chair.

"I'm sorry Jerome, I'm just having a really bad day," Mara sighed, dropping her arms to the side and staring blankly at the computer screen, taking out a tissue from the pack as she did.

"Oh? Care to divulge any further?" Jerome inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

Mara turned to Jerome and scrutinised him carefully for any signs of sarcasm or his typical jokestar gleam in his eyes. No, there was nothing there but pure sympathy in those icy blue eyes.

"You could ask the others that..." Mara trailed off. "I'd consider you lucky, you've got Alfie to goof around with. When Patricia isn't off with the others, she'll be with Joy. Joy and I are hardly close these days, thanks to the journalism things that have been going on. All I need is someone who'll be with me, someone who won't ditch me for others."

Jerome leaned over and reached a long arm out to Mara.

"I'll be your someone...Alfie does occasionally ditch me for Nina and Co these days as well," Jerome said, a small smile passing over his flawless face, making his cheeks dimple slightly.

"Really, Jerome? I'm sorry but..." Mara said thoughtfully while wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Aww, do you not trust me, Mara?" Jerome joked, pretending to be sad.

Mara smiled for the first time in a while. "Of course I do, Jerome," she said, smiling. "I'm sorry Alfie always leaves you, and since Patricia and Joy always leave me, I guess that leaves us together."

"What wonderful logic you have there," Jerome laughed, standing up and tucking the chair back into its' original place.

"Come on," he said, reaching out a hand.

Mara gratefully took Jerome's hand and stood.

"Oh, wait, I have to log off my computer and save my assignment before printing it and-" Mara started but was cut off by Jerome's hand.

"Nu-uh-uh. That assignment isn't due until November eleventh and right now, it's Octorber first. That can wait and you can always redo it. Knowing you, it will always end up perfect. I'll log off for you, you go wait outside," Jerome lectured.

Rolling her eyes, Mara walked to the door, throwing out her used tissues on the way.

Jerome sat at Mara's computer screen and watched in the monitor's reflection for Mara to go outside. Then, quickly and slyly, he checked the Internet to see Mara connected in her account. Cheering on the inside, Jerome quickly typed up a message on NotePad and sent it to Mara, through Mara's email, so it looked like she messaged herself, only, he added his name in the message. Then, he logged off and walked out to meet Mara, putting on an innocent face, as if nothing was wrong.

**THE NEXT DAY (After school)**

Mara went to the computer room again, only to check her emails. She didn't want to check on her laptop at home; Joy was there and probably will be ranting on and on about Fabian and his eyes and bad-mouthing Nina.

When Mara finally logged on, indeed did she notice an email from herself. "That's funny," Mara mumbled to herself. "I didn't send myself an email."

Mara opened the email and took note of Jerome's name in the message and downloaded the NotePad message. There, it said, in bold and capitals:

Don't let others drag you down. You're perfect, from my eyes and from everyone's eyes, they just don't see it, but don't worry your pretty little head. I'll be your someone, the one to put your shoulder on, the one who will always have your back :)

Mara's eyes filled with tears, only, they were happy tears, not the salty tears of regret and sadness. Quickly, Mara took a photo of it on her phone and logged off before dashing back to Anubis House. Although she was known not to be a fast runner, she got there so fast she would have given Mick a run for his money.

Once at Anubis House, she ran straight for Jerome and Alfie's room. Mara knocked on the door rapidly. When no one answered, she rapped on the door again, her knuckles turning pink. Finally, as she was about to give up and bumped into Jerome, who's hair was wet.

_Oh, so he was in the shower_...Mara thought, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Yes? Mara?" Jerome inquired, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I-I-I just wanna say, um, th-thank, you, for the, um, the note on my computer," Mara mumbled, blushing an even darker red and she looked down at her feet.

Jerome raised and eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, Jaffray, you know I've always been there for you, you've just never noticed it."

Mara looked up into Jerome's icy blue eyes and all she saw was love. Love. Well, maybe a but of amusement too but this was Jerome and he was always amused.

"Thank you," Mara whispered. She took a deep breath and stood onto her toes, pushing her lips onto Jerome's.

Jerome, surprised of course, reacted and kissed her back.

"Um, are you guys just gonna stand there and make out in front of my door for the whole day or what?" A voice protruded through the air. Jerome let go of Mara immediately and turned to see Alfie smiling at them.

"Thank you," he joked, pushing his way through them to his and Jerome's shared room.

"Well then," Mara said, blushing.

"Haha Jaffray. Anyway, like I said, I'll be your someone," Jerome said before kissing Mara once more.

* * *

**A/N: So...awkward :\ I wasn't going to end it like that but blah, I've been so hyper by the last four days (Catching Fire release and the Day of the Doctor) I kinda forgot what I was going to write for the ending...Anyway, what do you think of a Peddie or Jara story that is a cross-over with Doctor Who? Heh heh, Raven and I are Whovians and I thought of a really awesome idea but I don't know if I'm bothered enough to write it...Leave your thoughts in a review or you can talk to me on Instagram at jara_peddie_ftw.**

**Thanks!**

**~Raven3357**

**xx**


End file.
